Captain Barbossa
Captain Barbossa is a human male legendary pirate of the caribbean. He was a former captain of the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, and his armies to defeat the East India Trading Company and the Crew of the Flying Dutchman. Before becoming a protagonist, He was an antagonist and turn them into cursed army to defeat Jack Sparrow, with the power of Aztec Treasure. Biography The Undead Regime In the Dark Days of the Port Royal, Captain Barbossa welcomes the Martian Leader to protect the Aztec Treasure to launch the Moonlight, which becoming Undead. Battle Droids shoot to kill the inhabitants and smashing them, Barbossa and his crew of the Black Pearl push forwards to Isla de Mureta and takes Conquest to defeat Jack Sparrow and his Team. The Martians launched the blockade and prepare to eliminate Jack Sparrow whilst the Republic forces beginning to strike. Jack Sparrow Loses their gap without notice to look at the island, and was spotted by the martians. Barbossa alerts the Galactic Republic to man the cannons and destroy them. He ordered not to surrender by the clone troopers in the wake of the attack. Siege of Isla de Mureta Hector Barbossa now engage in mortal combat against Zephyr Shields and Jack Sparrow, and the Battle had initialized. The two duel against Barbossa, whilst the four Venator-class Star Destroyers deployed much of the Clone Troopers to attack the Martian Forces, and Separatist Forces. In attempt to seal the treasure, the Martian Ambassador witness the two heroes fighting with Barbossa, but he urge to defend him. As the Separatist Battle Droids tried to push them back, and the ghostly crew of the Black Pearl went into their defeat. The CIS Forces, and the Martian Forces would retreat, and Hector Barbossa is begging for mercy at Jack Sparrow to end the conflict. The Battle draws to its very end, as Will Turner drops the Medallion, Hector Barbossa's dark powers are broken, and then he was later dead. The news about the death of the villainous captain Hector Barbossa went outcries over the worlds, the Martian Leader and Maximillian Skywalker can avenge his death of him. Revival Many days have passed, Hector Barbossa has been revived by an unspecified cause by a Witch Doctor. Barbossa exile from Isla de Mureta to begin hunting and stealing treasure once again. Over two years later, after the Declaration of the New Order, Hector Barbossa approach to Tortuga and never kill any individuals here to find Jack Sparrow. Eventually, Gibbs and the rest of the Moltey Crew spotted that Barbossa had returned. Gibbs thought that Barbossa was dead, but his fate revealed that he had been killed by lifting the curse by Jack and Will in the Battle of Isla de Mureta. Furthermore he will dearly concerned about the Dark Time for the Dark Universal Empire is coming. Captain Hector Barbossa, and his crew enters the Shipwreck Cove to form the Pirate Lords to defend the entire homeworld. As the Celestial Federation's Commanders Zephyr Shields, Star Butterfly, and several leaders await to the Pirate Lords, noticing that the omnibus threat arise in the universe. The Voodoo magic used by Tia Dalma has been disrupted before the arrival of Archduke Granite and Queen Beryl at the Shipwreck Cove. Barbossa ignored the welcoming committee and retreats to the Black Pearl, as he and the rest of the allies will return sometime afterwards. For common reasons, Hector Barbossa agrees to Jack Sparrow, in efforts to go on many expeditions, and missions around the world. Joshamee Gibbs, a companion to Jack Sparrow, corresponding the evidence about the unexpected dangers on the ocean. He points to Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew should never argue each other. Hector Barbossa commence the ships to set sail over the high seas, and they commandeers the Black Pearl in attempt to apprehend Blackbeard and Davy Jones. War on the High Seas As Mistress Ching, Sao Feng, and the rest of the Pirate Lords made their way far off the Shipwreck Cove, they move near the Pelegosto Island. Hector Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, and numerous allies surrendered to the East India Trading Company Battalion, before the introduction of the Supreme Warlords of the Sith. First robotic Sith Captain Darth Blackwatch arrive in battle against the Black Pearl and several fleets. As Croix Meridies created an advanced technology to confirm not to betray East India Company fleet. Zephyr Shields, Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, Ultra Magnus, Jyn Erso, and Genji approach to Barbossa as the attack starts. Croix launch the assault against the Pirates, and many oddities to evade from cannonfire, but Constanze didn't loses her control beforehand to the shore. Darth Blackwatch ordered the Imperial Stormtroopers, Decepticon Soldiers, and Harvester Soldiers to wipe them all out of the sea. Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow joins Zephyr Shields to defeat the first of the Supreme Warlords of the Sith. Croix, Darth Marnebas, OR14-47, and Darth Morgoth watches as Barbossa begin a duel against Davy Jones, and Maleficent manipulates the Flying Dutchman, turning the whole galleon into a mutant Liopleurodon. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti, and more crew begin to brace for impact, and Barbossa loses his balance, and later clung at the rope, and the Flying Dutchman collides against the Black Pearl, tearing it into two pieces. Davy Jones swims back into the sea after a duel with Hector Barbossa, Maccus ordered the armies to retreat, until Blackwatch arrive to kill Jack Sparrow and Zephyr Shields. Darth Blackwatch inadvertently bested Barbossa by hitting at the leg, and a hand. At some point at the final battle, Barbossa rushed back to the cabin, and force Jack Sparrow and Zephyr Shields to Defeat Darth Blackwatch. The Black Pearl restores back to normal, and the Cannons destroy Blackwatch's weak spot. Finally, Hector Barbossa watches in shock as Jack Sparrow and Zephyr Shields defeats Darth Blackwatch, and later destroyed into multiple parts of metal, and robotic pieces. Reaper, Maleficent, Arihnda Pryce, and several Imperial Officers gasped in horror as Blackwatch was killed, then later splashed down into the sea, and Hector Barbossa is beginning to announce to turn against the Dark Universal Forces, and the Crew of the Flying Dutchman and East India Company. Constanze happily agrees to Pintel and Ragetti, and the rest of the crew, and Zephyr Shields will meet again to Barbossa. But Hector Barbossa is determine to contact the Rebel Alliance leaders to Zephyr to destroy the rest of the Members of the Supreme Warlords of the Sith. The battle off the coast of Pelegosto Island has come to an end, and Hector Barbossa and the Pirate Lords move back to Shipwreck Cove. Category:CaptainsCategory:PiratesCategory:HeroesCategory:VillainsCategory:CharactersCategory:Disney Characters Category:Deceased